My Crazy Psycho Foster Sister
by Alyera Reed
Summary: I don't like to be around a lot of people, I don't do well with being touched, and I choose not to talk. She handed the sticky note to her new foster brother. "Good to know," Crossover w/ NCIS
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to your new home, Gabriella."

Gabriella gently walked out of the car. She stared at the enormous house before her. It was a house that she only pictured would be on t.v..

She followed her social worker down the flagstone path to the door, keeping her distance.

Her social worker knocked on the door. They were greeted with a little smell of garlic and vinegar and a light skinned woman in her late thirties.

"Welcome," She gestured for them to enter. "You must be Ms. Monteverde and Gabriella?" She stuck out her hand.

With a little nod and a small smile, Gabriella stared at the woman's hand, debating on whether or not to shake it. In the end, she just looked down.

"Sorry for Gabriella's behavior. She's really just a quiet, shy one." Ms. Monteverde shook her hand.

"That's alright, it'll be a welcoming change in this house. I'm Carol Danforth. Welcome to my home. Your room will be up those stairs and the last door on the left." Mrs. Danforth smiled.

Gabriella bowed and nodded.

"There's one thing that you should know Mrs. Danforth."

Mrs. Danforth looked from Gabriella to Ms. Monteverde and back again.

"Gabriella hasn't spoken since the age of thirteen. Ever since she lost her mother, she hasn't really spoken a word. She understands perfectly, it just... she doesn't use her voice."

Mrs. Danforth looked at Gabriella confused, but then smiled. She looked back at Ms. Monteverde. "That's fine. I don't mind. She seems like a nice young lady."

"There's just a few things that I need you to sign before I can leave Gabriella in your care." They walked slowly into the kitchen, their voices floated softly through the air. Gabriella could still hear them.

She walked around the foyer and looked at the living room. There was a game console. She couldn't tell which one.

Turning around, she heard the door starting to unlock. It seemed that neither of the women in the kitchen heard it.

She stared at the door, waiting for it to open.

A slightly darker arm with a backpack entered in first, followed by a leg and then the body.

She only saw the back of his body.

She definitely saw his hair, the tiny little ringlets made up the massive poof on the back of his head.

"Dude, are you coming in or not?" His voice sent a shock wave through her body.

She hurriedly walked into what she knew to be the kitchen. She saw both women sitting at the kitchen table with papers scattered around them. They showed no signs that they knew she was there.

Instead, she just stood there and waited for their attention.

She was so focused on her social worker and new foster mother that she didn't notice two sets of feet were coming their way, until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Instantly, her reflexes reacted. She grabbed the hand on her shoulder and brought the man's entire body onto the floor and held him there with her foot on his chest.

"Mom," He managed to cough out.

Both women sprung up. Gabriella let him go once she saw that their attention was on her.

"Whoa," Another male voice sounded through the quiet kitchen. He was ignored.

Ms. Monteverde helped him up. "I'm so sorry, I thought you read her file."

"No, it's alright, I haven't had the chance to tell him about it." She gestured toward her son.

Ms. Monteverde nodded and looked at Gabriella's blank face.


	2. Chapter 2

"What were you thinking?" Ms. Monteverde yelled. "You weren't thinking,"

Ms. Monteverde had dragged Gabriella outside to the car. Gabriella had her head down and took the verbal lashing coming her way.

Ms. Monteverde was now mumbling to herself as she opened the trunk. She attempted to grab Gabriella's duffel bag. "What do you have in this thing?"

Now, it seems, Ms. Monteverde could show her true colors. Away from the prying eyes of her new foster family, Ms. Monteverde didn't hold back. "Unbelievable, I try to help you out and then you flip that poor boy onto his back in his kitchen." Gabriella could see that she was struggling with her bag and effortlessly swung it over her shoulder.

Ms Monteverde looked at her, then turned her attention to the house, back onto her. "You do that again, and I'll bet she'll throw you out."

Gabriella just stared blankly back at her and nodded.

Following Ms. Monteverde back into the house, Gabriella kept her face hidden.

Her social worker came back in with a smile on her face. "Gabriella has all her things, so I guess that will be all. Have a nice day."

With one final smile from Ms. Monteverde, she left and the smile on Mrs. Danforth's face melted.

"That woman," She started her sentence, but instead just growled. She faced Gabriella, a small smile on her face. "I heard everything dear, it's okay. Don't worry about Chad, his ego might be bruised a bit, but other than that it's okay."

Mrs. Danforth, so far, was a sweet woman. So kind, warm and helpful. "Well," She clapped her hands, startling Gabriella a bit. "Let's go to your room."

As they climbed the stairs, Mrs. Danforth started to explain the situation. "Your room is the last door on the left across from it is a bathroom and next to that is Chad's room. I didn't know what you liked so I just went with sleek, black furniture and white bedding."

Mrs. Danforth opened the door to her room.

Inside was a black queen sized bed with a black desk and a white desk chair.

"I know the room is plain, but like I said before, I didn't know what you'd like."

Gabriella surveyed the room. She could get used to this.

"So, do you like it?" Gabriella looked at the woman and nodded.

"I'm glad you like it, I'll leave you to unpack. I'll call when dinner's ready."

Downstairs, Chad and his friend started playing video games.

"Chad," Chad looked up at his mother as she descended down the stairs. He winced, he knew something was coming.

"Yeah," The sound of the video game floated throughout the living room.

"Is Troy still here or did he leave?" She took a seat on the couch next to him.

"No, I think he got scared off and left." He chuckled at the thought.

She giggled along with her son. "So about Gabriella,..."

"She uh... seems... uh... you know,"

"She's had a hard life, she's been through a lot."

Chad turned off the game console and t.v. to listen to his mom.

"Like what?"

"She... lost her father when she was three years old. Her mother raised her in Mexico for about ten years, when she was kidnapped. From there a Mexican drug cartel started to train her to become an hit-man. But when she came into the U.S., her contact was sent to jail and she was put into foster care and has been since she was 15."

Chad looked away from his mother and stared out the window. He was took a deep breathe and soaked in the information.

"I can't even imagine going through that." he said softly. "Mom, I don't want to her keep going from family to family."

"It's not my decision whether or not she stays."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gabriella had almost finished unpacking. The small amount of clothes she owned were put away in her closet along with her other pair of shoes.

At the bottom of her bag, were her only personal treasures, the only things she had left of her past life.

She pulled out a small, wooden box that her mother left her. Inside were a few pieces of jewelry that had been passed down to her and a note that she still didn't have the strength to read.

She set it on the desk, where she could see it before she fell asleep and when she woke.

Reaching into the bag, she pulled out a gun and a magazine full of bullets. She knew she had to keep herself safe. She looked around the room, looking for anywhere that she could hide her gun.

She knew she couldn't put it anywhere where Carol would find it. She analyzed the room. She could put it by the box spring and the bed frame, maybe even the a/c duct. For now she settled on the gap in her bed.

An abrupt knocking, distracted Gabriella from doing anything else.

"Gabriella, can I come in?" She heard a male voice. She instantly reached for the knife at her right hip. "Are you okay?"

She opened the door and found Carol's son, Chad. "Hey I was wondering if you were okay and if you needed anything."She shook her head and gave a grim smile. "Can I come in?"

She stiffened, but she assured herself that her couldn't hurt her, and nodded.

He took a seat on her bed and looked around. "So how do you like it here so far?" His question was met with silence.

"So you're from Mexico?"

Silence.

He tried again. "Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head and stared out the window, sighing.

He looked around the room, when his eyes settled on the open closet.

"You know, you don't have a lot of clothes for a girl." He looked back at her for any sign of a reaction.

She stared at him and made her way over to her desk and rifled through the drawers, finally finding a pen and paper. Quickly, she wrote in perfect English and then handed him the sticky note.

_I don't like to be around a lot of people, I don't do well with being touched, and I choose not to talk. _

"Good to know." He looked up at her and gave her a grim smile as she nodded in acknowledgement. "I'll be in my room if you need anything."

She turned back to the window and heard the door close behind him.

She knew that eventually she would have to talk. She was going to school and she would be expected to say something.

All her problems were seriously giving her a headache. There was so much she had to think about.

Her thought gradually strayed from her problems to her memories.

She remembered her mother and her cooking. She could feel the warmth of the oven on her skin, the smell of pico de gallo, she could taste the chicken empanada.

She remembered her mother talking on the phone with her best friend. She would always be on the computer writing her friend an email.

She remembered the pictures that they took all around Mexico. The people, the animals, the landscapes.

Gabriella snapped back to reality. She needed a computer.

She stepped away from the window and grabbed the pen and paper, scribbling a note.

She left her room and knocked on Chad's door.

"Come in,"

* * *

Ok, so there's not a lot of it, but I wanted to update something.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gabriella opened the door, instantly greeted by a faint stench of sweat.

She looked around the room. Baseball, basketball, and motocross posters lined the wall, a desk covered by papers, a bookshelf filled to the brim with sports memorabilia, and an unmade bed with Chad in the middle of it.

"Hey Gabriella," Chad turned his attention away from his phone. "Is there something you need?"

She handed him the note.

_Do you have a computer I may use?_

"Yeah, here you can use mine." He got off his bed and picked up a pile of papers resting on his laptop. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you need it?"

She looked for a pen and instead just reached for his phone on his bed. "You don't have to tell me, I was just curious." He took the computer off the charger and handed it to her.

She went back to her room and logged into her email.

_7 messages_

All of them were from her mom's best friend. She still hadn't had the heart to tell her the truth.

As she clicked on one of the messages, she let out a sigh. Maybe if she had told her she wouldn't be here right now. Maybe she'd be somewhere else. Most importantly, she would be safe.

She couldn't think about maybes anymore. It would get her no where.

_Hello Gabriella,_

_How are you? I miss you two very much. I am sorry I have not been there to visit, but it seems as if work is taking up all my time. How is your mother? I have not heard from her. She has not responded to any of my messages. it has been a few weeks since I last emailed her. Is something wrong?_

_Ziva_

_Message sent January 31, 2009_

It was the first one that she had sent to her that she hadn't responded back.

_Gabriella, I know something is wrong. It has been two months since my last contact with you or your mother. I know you are reading my messages. Send me word that you are alright._

_Ziva_

_Message sent February 11, 2009_

There were five more like that that she saved and never responded to. The messages stopped coming around June and didn't start up again until September.

Gabriella knew that she had to let Ziva know what happened to her mother. It was just difficult to write it out. It seemed so impersonal to explain it in an email, but how else was she going to find out.

She opened a new email and tried to figure out what to say.

After twenty minutes of staring at the screen, the cursor was still blinking back at her, taunting her, as if she couldn't write.

She ran through all the events her in head. There was too much to say, but she didn't know how to say it. She didn't want to let her know the situation she was in. She didn't want Ziva to be ashamed of her. She didn't want her to feel like she had to come and get her and take care of her.

She was better off telling her everything that happened from the beginning.

_Ziva,_

_I'm sorry for not responding to you message.

* * *

_

"Tony!" A feminine voice called across the room. "What are you doing?"

Everyone stopped working and glanced at the dark haired woman. The man in question stopped rustling through her desk.

"Uhh... just... you know... investigating...?"

She approached him slowly. "Why?" Her dark brown eyes had a dangerous sparkle to them.

He knew he was in for it.

"'Cause I knew something was bothering you. You haven't really been your usual ninja self."

She looked into his green eyes and saw that he was genuinely concerned.

"It is nothing you have to worry about." With that he knew that that had ended the conversation.

He opened his mouth to say something, but she stopped him.

"If I need help, I will make sure I tell you or Gibbs." That seemed to settle him for now, but he knew something wasn't right.

She sat at her desk and logged into her computer as he made his way back to his. He started to observe her.

Her usually tan Israeli skin wasn't as tan as it used to be, but that could attributed to the weather. It was fifty degrees in November. Her hair, ordinarily looked soft and smooth, but instead lately it just looked like a mess.

"Tony," Her voice sent a shock-wave through his body. He hadn't been expecting that.

"Yeah?"

"Stop staring,"

He let out a frustrated sigh. "Look, I know something's wrong and I know it's important to you, but can-" He stopped.

There was a look on her face. One that was typically masked. The look on her face was one of shock. Her eyes wide, glued to the monitor, her back tense. She noticeably started to grasp the mouse in her hand tighter, making her knuckles turn white.

She slowly started to register that she was at work. She pulled back from her computer blinking away, what Tony thought were tears, and stood up.

"I will be back." She made her way toward the elevator as he sat watching her.

"Where are you going?"

His answer was met with the sound of the elevator doors closing.

* * *

Hey guys, so I wanted to thank everyone for being so great and have patience. It's a little shorter than what I wanted, but I hope it's good for all of you. I wanted to personally thank...

- krfan  
- L.I.V.E.x.L.O.V.E.  
- SimpleThings  
- Zanessafan4eva14  
- XoxMountainGirlxoX  
- t.a.y.z.j.o.n.a.s  
- coolio1206  
- alliebearlove  
- XXbestfriend1XX  
- princesspink1001  
- .

And a special shout out to leytonfan1207, who messaged me yesterday and actually kinda got me to finish this chapter.

So... who knows where I got the characters from? It's an awesome t.v. show and I love it! Best recommendation ever!

I wanted to leave you guys with a little music so...

Current song stuck in my head: If I Die Young by The Band Perry

Love you guys,  
BrazilianPrincess


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gabriella had finally sent the email she had been dreading. She didn't hold back, she just wrote everything gruesome detail. She only hoped that Ziva would forgive her.

She had let her mother die because of her. She should've done something. Anything. She should've called Ziva. She would've known what to do.

She knew there was no use on wasting her time thinking about the past when she knew she couldn't change it.

* * *

Ziva hurried out of the elevator and rushed into Abby's lab.

The forensic scientist had her normal techno-rock music on maximum volume and her usual dark goth angel attire.

She had her normal look of cheerfulness when she saw Ziva walk in.

"Hey Ziva, what'd ya bring me?"

"Nothing, but I was wondering if you could do me a favor." She walked over to her computer. "But it has nothing to do with any pending cases."

"Uhh... yeah sure. What'd ya need me to do?"

"I need you to trace an email for me. I want to know where it came from." She spoke slowly and softly as if someone was close by.

"Sounds easy enough. Where's the email?"

"My inbox. It is the one that I received today."

Abby started to type away and started on the back trace. "So this might take about an hour if it was bounced back and forth, so if you want to go back up-" The computer beeped, letting them know that it finished.

"That was fast. Okay, so it was sent from 287 Pierce Lane, Albuquerque, New Mexico."

"Thank you very much Abby." With that, she left in a hurry.

"You're welcome," Abby shouted back.

* * *

"Chad, Gabriella, dinner." Carol yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Gabriella looked up from Chad's laptop. It was 7:30. She had been staring idly at the screen, hoping for a response from Ziva, for the past twenty minutes.

Letting out a big sigh, she picked herself up off the bed and picked up a notebook and pen on her way out. She heard the sound of Chad moving stuff around in his room and figured that he was going to have company over for dinner.

She hoped that by the time she was finished with dinner, Ziva would've replied to her message.

Before long, Chad was hurriedly descending the stairs into the kitchen, where Carol and Gabriella were sitting, quietly waiting and eating.

There was rice and chicken laid out on the stove, waiting for him.

"Chad," He turned to her. "Is Troy still coming?"

She knew that he was. After nine years, she was still wondering if her was coming to hang out. "Yeah, mom. Things haven't changed that much."

"Well I was wondering if you could cancel tonight and we could watch a movie as a family." She looked hopeful. He hadn't spent time with his mother in such a long time. She worked all day and when she got home all she wanted to do was relax. Today she had taken the day off to welcome Gabriella.

"You know what mom?" Gabriella looked up from her plate. She stared at the two interact, she missed her mother. She wanted her back. She fought back the tears and set down her fork. She didn't want to cry.

_Can I be excused?_

Gabriella tapped Carol's shoulder. She didn't realize that Chad had agreed to cancel with Troy. She must've tuned them out.

"Is something wrong? Do you feel sick? Are you tired?" She was worrying about her. She wasn't used to it. She shook her head.

_I think you should have some time with Chad. Alone._

"It's alright, Chad wouldn't mind. He wants to get to know you better." She smiled.

Gabriella still shook her head. "Well, if you're sure..."

_I'm positive_

With that she took her notebook back and went upstairs, after putting her plate in the dishwasher.

_

* * *

Gabriella,_

_It has been so long. I must see you. You must tell me where you are. I would like to know if you are safe. How did all of this happen to you and your mother? Please, let me help you. You are my family. I am back in the U.S. and I am now a citizen. I know I can help you._

_Ziva_

Ziva took a deep breath and hit send, hoping that she would get a reply soon.

She looked around the bullpen. McGee was sitting at his desk, working. Tony, on the other hand was leaning back in his chair, feet on his desk with his cell phone in hand playing solitaire.

She suddenly heard the elevator ding, out walked a silver haired Marine, Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He was barely in the bullpen before he signaled Ziva to his office. Both preoccupied agents turned to stare at them.

Calmly, Ziva approached her boss in his office. The doors closed with McGee and Tony staring sympathetically. He switched the emergency switch off.

"Is there something you need to tell me?"

* * *

So, yeah, this chapter is shorter than the last one, but I wanted to upload one. I'm already working on Chapter 6. So please review.

Current Song Stuck In My Head: Marisol by Emily Osment


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Welcome to East High, Gabriella."

Gabriella had just walked into her new high school. There was so many people sprawled out in front of the school.

She followed Chad into the school toward the office. She was immediately hit with red and gold. She followed Chad down the main hallway into the office.

They were instantly greeted with the smiling face of an older woman.

"Hello Mr. Danforth, what can I help you with today?"

Chad gave the secretary his charming smile. "Hello Ms. Parker, this is my new foster sister Gabriella." He pointed to the tiny Latina next to him. "I was wondering if you could hook her up with her schedule and stuff."

"Well of course I can, what's the last name?"

"Montez,"

Ms. Parker instantly started typing in Gabriella's name. "Sweetie, what's the last school you attended?"

Chad looked over at Gabriella, her face was blank as she dug through her bag and pulled out her information folder.

"Thank you," Ms. Parker was able to give Gabriella her schedule without anymore complications.

"So this is your first class of the day," She gave her a copy of her schedule and pointed out the different times and locations and gave her a map. "And you'll be with your brother in Ms. Darbus' class for homeroom." She gave her a polite smile.

"Thank Ms. Parker," She nodded her head and smiled back.

Gabriella followed Chad out of the office. "Right now, since it's still early, I thought I would go shoot some hoops, you wanna go?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"OK, I'll just take that as a yes. So off to the gym."

As they were walking down the hall, Gabriella saw the pristine white laminate floors and the contrasting vibrant red lockers. This was different from the last school she went to. The school before this one was a mess. It was a water management building converted into a school.

She took in all the brightly colored posters lining the walls and the locker decorations on the outside.

As they rounded the final corner to the gym, Gabriella was startled by the huge poster of what seemed to be the school's basketball team. She looked at all the faces and saw her new brother's there, taking the ball to the hoop. She noticed that Chad had walked into the gym while she was inspecting the picture.

She heard the sound of squeaking shoes and balls being dribbled. Gabriella automatically knew that this is where Chad would be.

Opening the door, she caught the stench of sweat and dirty socks. She waved her hand in front of her face, trying to get rid of the smell.

She found the source of the squeaking shoes. She saw the basketball team running from one side of the court to another, touching each side before going to the other.

"Come on guys, speed it up." The sound of a man's voice echoed in the gym. She noticed a few guys looked her way and then back to running.

The man noticed their gazes, he was obviously not impressed.

"Hey you, miss?"

Gabriella looked at him, eyes alert and body tense.

"What are you doing in here? Gym is closed to everyone before school." He told her.

He waited a minute giving her a hard stare. "Well," He noticed that the squeaking shoes had slowed down. He turned away from her. "Guys, who told you to stop? Keep goin',"

She stared back at the man, thinking she could take him on. He was tall, yes, but it looked like he was out of shape. It also seemed like he wasn't as aware of his surroundings, there were a few members of the team slowing down and then speeding up, hoping to catch a snippet of the conversation.

"Ok, look, sweetie," He took a deep breath and proceeded slowly. "No one except them is supposed to be in the gym." He pointed to the running boys. "Now, seeing as you're not-" He was cut off by a mass of curly hair running out from the locker room.

"Hey coach," He looked from him to Gabriella. "This is Gabriella, my new foster sister. She doesn't speak at all, so I thought that since I'm the only person she knows, that she can just stay till school starts."

The coach looked at Chad and then to Gabriella. "Alright, just don't make it a habit and don't distract the guys. Please." He added as an afterthought.

She nodded and walked up to the bleachers and took out Chad's laptop.

Last night, she asked Chad and his mom if she could bring the laptop to school today and they agreed. It was one of the only forms of communication she had.

She pulled out a small flash-drive and opened a new word document and started to type a new email to Ziva.

_Ziva,_

_I know you are worried about me, but please do not be. I am my mother's daughter and I am fine now. Everything is going alright, so far. I have just started school, so as of right now, there is no trouble to report. I know there is much that you must want to know, but I can not write it to you. I want to tell you in person, when ever that may be. Please let me know you've received this message, as you did not reply to my last one._

_I love you very much,_

_Gabriella_

Ziva stood in the dark elevator with Gibbs staring her down.

"Come on, start talking." He was concerned about her. There were things that she went through that should've never happened.

"When I first started out in Mossad, I was sent to observe assignments and report back to my father. One of the assignments was to get close to a Mexican drug cartel, Ari was the agent. I watched as he infiltrated the gang. I knew that he was slowly going from Ari to a cold blooded killer. One day, the gang made him a deal, they would give him a decent amount of weapons and in return he would have to kill a Mexican officer. He obviously agreed. So instead of killing her, he followed her and eventually fell for her. Her name was Marisol Esmerelda Cruz-Montez and she fell for Ari as well. They went out a couple of times and then one thing lead to another and she ended up pregnant. We didn't know, but before Ari left he gave her a new identity and a life in the U.S. I knew all about it. Several years later, I went back to check up on her to make sure she was alright. I found out that she had a little girl. Gabriella Elena Montez. My niece. I always kept in contact with Marisol after I left, up until about four years ago. I lost contact with both her and Gabriella. I did not know what had become of them, until today. Early today, Gabriella sent me an email telling me her story. How she was kidnapped from the U.S. and sent to Mexico with her mother. There she was immediately put into training to become a tool for the cartel to use later on and now her mother's dead and she's in foster care in New Mexico. I promised myself that she would never have the same childhood I had. In a way I succeeded, but she still ended up like me. An assassin." A tear fell down her cheek.

The truth was finally out. A small amount of weight lifted off her shoulders. She took her attention off the elevator doors and finally looked up into Gibbs' eyes, after avoiding his glare for the past twenty minutes.

"Ziva, why didn't you tell about this before?" His quiet raspy voice broke the silence.

"I do not know," She simply answered. She honestly had no idea why she didn't tell Gibbs, but now he knows and that's all that matters.

"Now I am going to go find her."

"Excuse me?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Now I'm going to go find her."

"Excuse me,"

"Gibbs, she is the only blood relative I have left. I must find her. She is the only part of Ari and Marisol I have left." The tone in her voice took on a desperate plea, as if waiting for his approval.

He looked at her. He could see the hope setting in around her eyes and the tiredness she felt. Ever since she got back from Somalia, she had been trying to get her life back together, seeking forgiveness, and forging the relationships that she had severed back together.

He pulled her into a hug. He knew that this is what she needed to do.

"Alright," He managed to croak out. "But,"

She pulled away and paid full attention.

"If things get to rough and you need our help, you let me know. That's an order."

She nodded. "Thank you Gibbs."

* * *

It was now lunchtime and Gabriella had gotten through the day somewhat unscathed.

Homeroom had gone surprisingly well, from what Chad had told her about Ms. Darbus, she got off easy. Ms. Darbus had only presented her and let her be. Her next class, history, her teacher paid her no attention, except to fill her in on assignments and give her the textbook. Her other two classes before lunch, math and english, had gone by quietly. The teachers only giving her the textbook and then tried to talk to her.

The lunchroom was full of chatter from the bubbly students.

Gabriella stood off to the side, away from everyone. She saw Chad sitting at the table with his teammates that she recognized from practice this morning. He was stuffing his face with fries with his basketball at his side, while talking animatedly with his hands.

She looked around, noticing all the people around her. No one was paying her any attention. She scanned the crowd for any potential threats. Seeing none, she lowered her guard down a bit.

She closed her eyes and picked up bits and pieces of conversations. Girls talking about the newest fashion. Guys talking about previous games that they've seen.

One conversation stood out from the rest. It was a group of what looked to be sophomore boys, sitting by the window.

"Damn, Chica's lookin' fine."

"Bro, she don't want you. She be wantin' a playa like me."

"Homes, you loco. Tu no sabes, she too good for you."

"Ortega, you don't know what the chicas want."

"That's not what your girl said to me last night."

"Man, don't be talkin' about my girl like that."

"Then don't start with me playa."

Her eyes snapped open and she looked in the boys' direction. One of the boys was staring directly at her. She stared right back at him as he winked and smiled. She raised an eyebrow challenging him to do something. He turned his back to his friends.

Gabriella looked around the cafeteria again and then over to Chad. He was still wrapped up in his conversation. She took this opportunity to explore the school.

She grabbed her bag and walked into the hallway. She looked at the lockers. All of them were the same.

She made her way down the hall watching as the numbers on the lockers went up. She recognized her locker and knew that she was on her way to one of the staircases.

She took the stair up to the second floor and started looking inside the classrooms.

Most were empty, while a few had students working. She looked into one of the science classes and saw a girl her age switching her attention from the writing a problem on the board to the book on the table behind her.

Gabriella pulled her attention away from the girl and the science problem and focused on the sound of footsteps heading her way.

She looked toward the staircase at the other end of the hallway, knowing that that was where the person was coming from. She calmly leaned against the wall and waited to catch a glimpse of the person coming.

It was the boy who stared at her in the cafeteria. He was walking toward her as she stood there, staring at the wall across from her.

"Hey chicita," He gave her a grin. "I saw you noticin' me, and I know you saw me noticin' you, so baby why don't you and me get to know each other a little bit?"

She looked him square in the eye and shook her head. She saw his face fall, then turned her back on him and entered the occupied science lab.

The girl in the room pulled herself away from the board and book to see who was intruding.

Gabriella gave the girl a shy wave.

"Hi, who are you?" The girl watched her carefully, taking note of her clothes, bag and hair.

The girl watched her carefully, taking note of her clothes, bag and hair.

She looked down at herself. She was wearing a long white gypsy skirt with a white tank top, an army green jacket and her black boots. She looked back at the girl's clothes and noticed that she was dressed professionally, with her magenta blazer, light green blouse, floral skirt and black flats.

She walked over and took the marker from her hand and wrote on the board. _Gabriella, I'm new_

"Well, nice to meet you Gabriella, I'm Taylor McKessie." Gabriella responded with a small smile.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you in here?"

She looked over at Taylor as she took Chad's laptop out of her messenger bag. Taylor looked on, curious as to what she was doing.

_This is my next class._ She typed.

"Ok... Is there any reason why you're here early?"

She shook her head. _Just wanted to get to class before everyone else did._

Taylor looked at Gabriella, while Gabriella stared right back at her.

* * *

"Abby," Abby's black pigtails spun wildly with the sudden interruption.

"What? What's up?" She turned her attention from her computer and evidence to Ziva as she glided back into the lab, determined to find her niece.

"Can you run a background check on Gabriella Montez, date of birth 7-21, mother Marisol Esmerelda Cruz-Montez."

"Anything in particular you lookin' for?" Abby quickly typed in the information and looked back at Ziva.

"Her history,"

"That doesn't tell me much,"

"I know and I am sorry, but once I have everything figured out, I will let you know what is going on."

"Alright, just remember, we're always here to help."

"Thanks Abby," Ziva turned on her heel and went back to the bullpen.

_DING!_

Tony turned his head from the monitor to the elevator. He watched as Ziva walked out. He was worried when he only saw Gibbs walk out a few minutes before.

"Everything all better now?"

"Yes," She settled back into her desk and resumed typing.

"What was all that before?"

"Tony,..." She paused and carefully thought of how to phrase everything. "It's complicated."

"Complicated? Really? That's all you're going to tell me?" His green eyes flashed with a hint of hurt and anger. He lifted himself out of the chair and started toward Ziva.

"Yes, complicated. Now go sit down and I will tell you about it later." She gave him a murderous glare, one which he returned as he pouted back to his desk.

* * *

Gabriella sat in the crowded classroom, lunch was over and everyone resumed their classes.

The teacher stood at the front with a problem waiting to be solved at the board. "Now, who wants to come up to the board and show me the breakdowns of these compounds?"

She looked at the board. It had Hydrogen, Oxygen, Water, Methane, and Ethylene. She raised her hand, along with two other students in the class. She remembered seeing these on her mother's computer.

"Alright, how about we give the new girl a try?" She pointed at Gabriella and held out the marker for her.

Gabriella went to work. She easily recalled the memory of her mother's computer screen and wrote down the answers quickly and went back to her seat.

"Alright Miss. Montez, let's see how you did." She looked over her answers. "They're all right."

She looked at back the teacher and saw her look somewhat amazed.

"Ok, so can anyone tell me what these little letters stand for?"

The class ended quickly and she now had free period. She watched the students in the hall interacting and socializing.

It was a big difference to what she used to see.

Men would be shouting orders her way and be demanding her to pay attention to them.

She shook her head to get rid of the memories. She saw Chad making his way over to her.

"Hey, I know you have free period right now, but I've got math, so I figured that if you need some where to go, I talked to Coach and he said you're always welcome in the gym. As long as you don't distract the players."

She gave him one of her small smiles as a sign of appreciation.

"So you can head over there now if you want. You remember how to get there?" She nodded and started to make her to the gym.

The bell for class had finally rang and the halls were emptying.

She breathed a sigh of relief, now she was alone with her thoughts.

"Hey bonita, how you doin'?" She was greeted with the same boy that hit on her earlier.

She frowned and walked around him, when he grabbed her arm.

"Whoa girl, where you think you goin'?" She shook off his hand and continued on her path to the gym, when he pulled her back.

She pushed him away and kept going to the gym. He followed after her.

Her hand was already on the door, when he grabbed her by the forearms.

"Chica, where do you think you going?"

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR! WOOOO Ok, so yeah, it's been a long time. I know. No excuses, just couldn't think of anything. So I hope you like it. SAY SOMETHING aka Review please. FYI, college is not that great.

Stuck in my head: Words I Couldn't Say by Leighton Meester from Country Strong


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Gabriella looked around. No one was coming, no one to stop him from doing anything. No one to stop her from defending herself.

He pushed up against the lockers and looked straight into her eyes, penetrating her thoughts.

He thought that she was about to do something. He could see her mind working, thinking of a plan to get her out. He tightened his grip on her arms and trapped her. He could see that he was scaring her.

She looked right back at him. She knew that he was trying to terrify her. She knew what to do. She used her embedded training into use.

Her face was contorted into a look of fear being covered up by bravery.

The moment of intimidation was broken. A loud bang that came from the gym.

He looked over at the doors, when Gabriella took her chance and pushed him away. Taking him by surprise, he fell onto the floor like a starfish. A shocked look replaced his menacing scowl as he watched her walk to the gym doors.

* * *

Tony stared at Ziva as she was slouching over in her chair, napping. They were in the process of closing a case.

Tony watched Ziva with her slow and steady breathing, her chin tucked to her chest, and her arms hanging at her sides.

DINGGGGGG

The sound of the Ziva's desk phone rang, disturbing her from her rest.

Ziva knew it had to be Abby. She jumped up from her chair and was into the elevator, with Tony following behind her at the last second.

He flipped the emergency switch, halting the elevator and Ziva in its place.

She knew what was going to happen. She knew that she owed it to him to tell him the situation at hand. She knew she could trust him. But she didn't know why she was holding back.

Tony focused on Ziva's still form. Her shoulders back, hands clasped together in front of her as she stared into the shiny surface of the elevator doors.

"Tell me," Tony implored. Ziva was so close to telling him. She knew that if he asked again, she would burst.

"Please, let me help you." That sentence was her undoing.

They stayed quiet for a minute, while Ziva figured out where to start.

"I have a niece,"

Tony stared at her. This was news to him. He wasn't expecting that. He thought something had happened to her family in Israel.

"She is in danger,"

"Whoa, wait a second, how is she in danger?"

"Gabriella is Ari's daughter. He did not know her. I only knew her because I was informed of Ari's involvement in one of my missions." Tony stared, he knew that this would change everything.

"Her mother was killed by the Reynosa Cartel, right before Paloma took over. Gabriella was then taken and trained to be an assassin for them."

Tony digested the information. He could see that it was eating her up inside.

"And now I'm going to find her."

* * *

I know this is short, but I've got an idea that will bring in more characters from different movies and tv shows.

Song of the Moment: Here's to the Heartbreakers by Katy McAllister. Listen to it on youtube


End file.
